


A Lost Hope, Found

by midnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Angst, Fairy Niall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I blame Jeremy Sumpter and Louis Tomlinson, Liam and Zayn are lost boys, Lost Boys, Louis can fly, M/M, louis is peter pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskies/pseuds/midnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was 17 he realised that maybe fairy tales aren't always make believe. He came to this conclusion when abruptly woke in the middle of the night to find a boy standing on his window ledge, offering his hand. His mum had always told him to never talk to strangers let alone run away with one, but there was just something about the way the boy was hovering off the ground, his blue eyes dazzling that made Harry's heart flutter and his hand stretch out until he was pulled out of the window and too was flying. </p><p>featuring Louis <em>not</em> in tights, Niall as a fairy that radiates happiness and Liam and Zayn as lost boys who really need to learn that brotherhood does not mean kissing each other every two minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Hope, Found

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea stuck in my head for the past three weeks, I was able to resist temptation for two weeks until I watched Peter Pan, damn Jeremy Sumpter. Then I saw a Peter Pan!Louis edit and I was weak so I wrote it. It is completely self indulgent, so sorry if you don't like it. 
> 
> There are probably some mistakes because I just finished it and I'm tired and would like sleep, but don't worry.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.fckuniall.tumblr.com), if you'd like.

Harry never meant to wake up at five in the morning, he huffed, he had bloody school in the morning and he needed sleep. He sadly just had this habit of waking at times that were the most inconvenient. Opening his tired eyes, Harry saw that once again he’d left his TV on, falling asleep to the lulling sound of some boring show being played in the background. He huffed loudly and stood up to turn his TV off, shivering as he got out of bed. Wrapping his arms around himself he looked to the ground where his bare feet were padding along the bitter wood. It was January, it was no surprise that it was cold but Harry always had his radiator on his room so he was always warm when he woke up, he looked toward his radiator and realised that it was on, furrowing his eyebrows he tried to fathom why the bloody hell it was so cold. He turned to walk back to his bed but saw that his window was open, the curtains billowing in the wind. Confused, he walked toward the window and closed it keeping all the warm air inside of his room.

Once he had fully closed the window he approached his inviting bed once more, the duvet bunched up at the bottom, his pillows spread out on his bed. He had just settled himself back into the warmth when he heard a bang come from right outside his door. He pulled the blanket even further up around himself almost like a guard protecting him from any harm to come from the outside world. He rolled over, shutting his eyes willing himself to fall asleep once more and for his stupid brain to stop creating these noises.

Balancing in between sleep and reality Harry was alerted by hushed whispers coming from outside of his door. Okay—this was definitely not his mind playing tricks on him, this was some burglary, and this was it. It was the end for Harry, he would be killed in his bed as people took all of his possessions. He just hoped that his mum, Robin and Gem were okay. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket so that it was over his head. Bunching his toes together he curled himself into a ball as he heard the handle to his door slowly turn. Then he heard the door creaking as someone tried to open it carefully. Physically shaking Harry buried himself further underneath the covers while he tried to inconspicuously reach under his bed for the baseball bat that rested there in case of an emergency.

Once he had wrapped his fingers around the bat he waited until he heard the door shut behind the person and he heard small feet padding along the floor, approaching his bed. He quickly got up eyes still closed, holding the bat in a warning position. 

“Bloody hell, mate,” a voice cried. Harry opened his eyes and in front of him stood a boy who looked to be no older than 19, standing with his feet spread apart and dressed in head to toe green. 

Harry held the bat in place, “I don’t know who you think you are, but you are most definitely not allowed to break into my house.” Harry looked down on the floor and saw the boy was not wearing shoes either, he looked back up confusion written on his face.

Before Harry could question anything, the bat was taken from his hands, Harry looked and the boy was still standing in front of him. Not having moved from his previous spot. He was just about to walk forward to question the boy further when he felt a tug on the curls at the back of his head and he was dragged backwards until his head hit the wall. 

“Ow,” he mumbled pathetically. Harry looked up to see the boy watching him in shock before reaching out to grab something in the air. 

“Ni, what have I told you about hurting people?” Harry had absolutely no idea who Louis was talking to, but this person or whoever seemed to be talking back. “Yes, exactly, only when they steal our food.”

He released his hand, which was in a fist apparently wrapped around something, then Harry saw gold fly off around the room. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them quickly and yet he was still here, looking at a beautiful boy with a wispy fringe standing before him and a tiny gold ball whizzing around his head. Harry shook his head, he really needed to stop drinking hot chocolate before he went to bed.

Harry tried closing his eyes again, willing himself to wake up, but when he opened them he was still in the same place but this time there was a small dirty hand in his face. “Sorry about him, he’s not the pleasantest of fairies but he laughs at my jokes so I keep him around.” The boy muttered laughing to himself as his eyes tried to follow the gold blur around the bedroom. Harry grabbed his hand and let the boy pull Harry to his feet.

Once the boy had let go of Harry’s hand, he found it upon himself to plonk himself right on Harry’s bed. Harry once again tried painfully to close his eyes, but alas when he opened them the boy was still sitting there, making himself at home in _Harry’s_ bed.

The boy looked at him strangely before opening his mouth once more, “Are you okay? I’ve not interrupted your beauty sleep have I?” Harry shook his head, “Thought not. You don’t need it anyway, you’re pretty enough.” The boy the proceeded to give Harry the most exaggerated wink Harry had ever seen.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m just confused,” he stated. “I wake up and there is a Peter Pan fraud trying to break into my room.”

The boy looked indignant, his mouth hanging open in shock. “I am _not_ a Peter Pan fraud! My name is Louis, not Peter.”

Harry held his hands up in defence, “Sorry, you just look like someone from a fairy tale,” he muttered. “Though you aren’t wearing like green tights or anything which I guess is a plus.” Harry surveyed Louis and noticed that he wasn’t actually wearing a lot, he turned away blushing. Louis was dressed in a leaf sort of outfit, his legs covered up to his knees with leaves of a variety of colours and his top half only half covered, like a roman toga. Harry laughed to himself, envisioning Louis as a roman emperor ordering people around. Louis’ hair was light and his fringe was flowing gently resting across his forehead. Looking carefully Harry noticed that resting on top of Louis’ head was a crown, which looked to be made out of leaves.

Bringing himself back into the present, Harry noticed that Louis had removed himself from Harry’s bed and was now looking around in his room, poking and prodding certain possessions of Harry’s. He turned back to look at Harry, his eyebrows furrowing. “Why would I wear green tights?” he questioned.

“Well, uh, Peter Pan is a sort of story and in the cartoon and when people dress up as him he wears tights.”

Louis rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath and blowing it up against his fringe. “I already told you I wasn’t Peter Pan.”

“Let me guess, you didn’t want to grow up so you flew away to Neverland? You have a family like life there with different young boys and you fight pirates with you fairy defending you?” he questioned sarcastically.

Louis laughed loudly, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, babe. You’re about half way there though.” Louis walked over to the bed and placed himself next to Harry, angling his body so that it was facing Harry’s. “I heard my mum and dad talking one night about how they were going to have to find me a ‘decent bride’ and how it was my time to fall in love. I was neither interested in a bride nor did I feel like I was ready to fall in love. So I left. Packed a few things then went to Kensington Gardens, I was really nosy and stumbled upon some hidden alley. I walked through found Ni and the rest is history, really.” Harry looked at Louis and noticed the piercing eyes gazing back at him, Harry quickly closed his mouth from where it was hanging open and looked down blushing.

Harry looked back up at Louis, “So Neverland is real?”

“I’d say so, yeah,” he stated. Louis smiled brightly the wrinkles by his eyes becoming even more prominent.

“I thought J.M. Barrie was just a genius, to be honest,” Harry smiled.

Louis looked at him confused, his eyebrows furrowing. “The one who wrote Peter Pan?”

Harry nodded, wondering how Louis even knew who J.M. Barrie was. Louis seemed to sense his confusion, “I didn’t run away that long ago mate, well yeah it was long ago but not like before J.M. Barrie long ago. I always loved his book and when I ran away I ran to Kensington Gardens because of that story.”

“Oh, I just thought—I don’t know,” Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed before getting up again, “Ni, Niall. Come on, we have to get back.”

Harry looked shocked and quickly stood as well. “What? You’re leaving already?” he questioned.

“Well, I got what I needed. Got my fairy back, so yeah I really should be going.” Harry shook his head and grabbed Louis arm.

“No, you really should be staying.”

Louis laughed, “Didn’t know you’d get attached so soon, Curly.”

Harry reached up to him hair and flattened out his curls frowning. Louis walked back around Harry’s room calling out for Niall again. “Niall, you better come back now or I swear to God I will ban you from interfering with Liam and Zayn.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Harry saw a golden ball whizz toward Louis and stop, flying right in front of his face. When Louis turned to leave, Niall wouldn’t go, Louis rolled his eyes and gestured for Niall to follow him. Harry didn’t know how he could even see, but he briefly saw Niall shake his head.

“See, Niall doesn’t want to leave.” Louis turned his head back toward Harry and rolled his eyes. He turned to leave, obviously threatening to leave without the fairy but before he could even get as far as the window, he was yanked back by his hair and pulled so he knocked into Harry. Harry fell backward, unable to keep the two of them on their feet and he fell onto his bed with Louis falling on top of him. Harry knew that it if he looked up he would see Niall smirking above them.

Harry could feel Louis’ chest on his, he could feel Louis’ warmth radiating around him. Harry felt like he couldn’t even breathe, his stomach was turning and he could feel the butterflies dancing in his tummy. Harry looked right at Louis and saw him staring back at him, before Louis blushed and looked down, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Harry could feel Louis hand resting mere inches away from his own, he really only needed to move his hand slightly and they’d be joined. “Uh, sorry about him. He really doesn’t know when to stop,” Louis muttered. He glared at Niall as he sadly removed himself from laying on top of Harry, he took away the warmth that his body provided, leaving Harry feeling cold once more.

Harry lifted himself up so that he was sitting, watching Louis compose himself. Louis turned back to look at Harry before he leant over and kissed his cheek, Harry felt his face heating up. “I’ll see you soon, Curly.”

“It’s Harry,” he almost shouted.

Louis turned back to him and smiled widely, “See you, Harry.”

Harry glanced back at his bed, it didn’t seem nearly as inviting as it did some moments ago. He sadly stumbled toward his bed, settling himself among the covers once more he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come once more.

**

Soon as it seems was only three days.

Harry had just come stumbling back upstairs from getting a glass of water when he opened his door and placed his glass on his bedside cabinet.

“Brilliant, you’re here. I thought you’d died or something.” Harry was ashamed to say that he actually jumped, in the sky, like a lunatic.

He turned to glare at Louis who was laughing from where he was sitting on the top of Harry’s cupboard laughing manically. “Glad you find me amusing.”

“Yes, more than,” Louis hummed.

Harry smiled and looked at Louis closely, he was wearing the same thing he’d been wearing the last time Harry saw him and Niall was now sitting on Louis shoulder, apparently talking in Louis’ ear. Louis sat with his legs crossed and listening to Niall but watching Harry.

Turning around Harry began to walk back toward his bed and he sat down, crossing his own legs as he turned to look back at Louis.

“So,” he began. “Why’re you here today?”

Louis smiled, “Blame this one.” He said while pointing to Niall who Harry could only imagine was grinning widely.

Harry laughed and waved in the direction of Niall. Louis laughed along with Harry before floating down from the top of the cupboard until he was positioned right next to Harry. “What’s it like to be able to fly?” Harry queried.

Louis seemed to think for a moment, placing his finger on his chin and looking up to the sky, while he ‘pondered’. “Pretty fantastic,” he replied.

“Looks it,” Harry said, pointing to where Louis was now hovering above the bed.

Louis stopped hovering and sat straight back on the bed, facing Harry he looked at him seriously, took Harry’s hands in his own before he began speaking. “I think you should come with me.”

“Come with you where?” Harry questioned.

Louis rolled his eyes, “To Neverland, silly.”

Looking at Louis carefully, Harry withdrew his hands from Louis’ smaller ones. Louis looked at him worriedly and Harry just looked away, getting up from the bed he began pacing his room. He looked at Louis hesitantly before opening his mouth, then closing it again, no words forming.

When Louis opened his mouth to speak again Harry saw his hesitance, so he smiled. “Okay,” he replied.

Louis’ face lit up, “Seriously?” Harry nodded. “Bloody hell, I really thought you were going to say no then, you wanker.”

Louis stood up and walked toward Harry before engulfing him in a hug, Harry barely even felt Niall hovering above them and sprinkling them with dust. It was only when Harry noticed that his feet were most definitelynot placed on the ground did he withdraw himself from the hug before laughing delightedly.

Louis flew over to the window and held out his hand, Harry looked back toward his door, he thought about his mum, about Robin and especially about Gemma. He turned back to Louis and smiled, he would come back anyway, and they wouldn’t mind is if he was only gone for a little while.

Harry floated toward Louis, the butterflies becoming more present as he reached out his hand and covered Louis’ with his own. Before he knew it he was flying over the town, the street pavements dusted with sprinklings of snow, even more falling from the sky. Harry shivered, he really should have put a coat on, it was freezing outside and here he was flying through the sky holding onto a stranger’s hand in his pyjamas. He laughed to himself, how stupid must he seem if he ever recounted his to someone.

Louis looked back and saw Harry shivering, he lifted his arm gesturing to under his hand and Harry flew forward a bit before nestling himself into Louis’ side. Louis arm came to wrap around Harry and encased him in a feeling of warmness, so much so that he was no longer effected by the seemingly freezing weather. All he could focus on was the boy’s arm wrapped around his body, his dainty fingers drawing patterns through the material of Harry’s top.

Harry didn’t know how long they were flying through the sky before he found himself gazing at the stars. Louis whispering in his ear that he should hold on tight. Before Harry could ever question what was happening they shot off, flying faster than Harry even thought was possible.

Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the sick feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach, Harry waited until they were flying somewhat normally before opening his eyes again. When he did he found himself gazing upon beautiful scenery. Green trees covering the ground and fluffy cloud obscuring his view, the blue sky looking over everything with the sun brightly shining high in the sky.

Louis looked back at Harry to see him looking in awe of everything. “Brilliant, isn’t it?”

“Try fan- _bloody_ -tastic,” Harry responded. Louis laughed loudly, keeping a hold of Harry he flew further down with Harry until they were in amongst the trees. When they landed on the ground outside a specific tree Louis smiled and tapped the trunk four times in a kind of pattern, a door formed and opened before Harry could even question what was going on, Louis pushed him down.

Harry screamed and found himself sliding down some type of slide into an underground house. When he landed and sat back up he saw two boys, no older than Louis standing there with swords fighting and laughing at each other.

He was just about to move when he felt a weight crash into his back, “Bloody hell, Harry. Did you not learn anything as a child?” Louis huffed. “You’re supposed to move as soon as you’ve finished on the slide, otherwise you’ll get trampled on. Kids don’t stop for anyone on the slides.”

Harry giggled, “So, you’re a kid then?”

Louis stood up and walked away from Harry, turning around to roll his eyes as Harry laughed at him. Louis walked over to the two boys that were fighting and took the swords off them. “Seriously? This is all you’ve done while I’ve been gone.”

Harry noticed the one with the darker hair, looked down a blush gracing his cheeks. “Nah, we snogged a bit, too. Don’t worry, we didn’t shag in your bed.”

Harry’s mouth hung open while Louis only blinked his eyes a few time. “Crude as ever, Payne. Good to know you haven’t changed in my absence.”

“I would never do you the disservice of changing, sir yes sir.” The boy stated and fitted his legs together and brought his hand up to his head and saluted Louis.

Louis shoved the boy away, “Piss off, Liam.” Liam chuckled and walked toward the other boy wrapping his arms around his waist. “Stop being rude, we have a guest.”

The darker haired boy brought his head out from where it was pressed against Liam’s and looked toward Harry, “Guest? We never have guests.” The boy tried to leave Liam’s arms but Liam just held on even tighter until the boy slapped his hands away giggling.

Once he was free of the other boy, he walked toward Harry and stuck out his hand, “’m Zayn, nice to meet you.”

Harry shook his hand muttering a quick, “Harry.” He then turned his attention back to Louis who was now whispering with Liam.

Zayn saw him watching the two of them and shook his head, “Don’t worry, they do that all the time. Trading government secrets apparently.” Harry turned back to Zayn and laughed. Zayn then walked with Harry over to the apparent sofas in the room, which were actually just what looked like tree trunks and a blanket draped over them. Harry decided not to comment.

Harry had been talking to Zayn for a while listening to what Zayn told him about his life before he met Liam and Louis, before Liam and Louis walked back over toward the two of them. Liam went and sat straight next to Zayn and placed a kiss on Zayn’s cheek, when he pulled back Harry could see Zayn smiling widely at Liam before he leant forward and stole a kiss from Liam’s lips. Harry watched the two of them smile against each other’s lips apparently unaware that Louis and Harry were still in the room.

Louis rolled his eyes and let out a dramatically loud cough, situating himself right next to Harry. Liam pulled back and looked at Louis before flipping him off and settling back so he was more comfortable and he pulled Zayn to his chest, letting him cuddle himself into Liam closing his eyes, a small smile on his face.

The boys remained like that for a while, Niall hovering in the background. All of them talking about themselves and sharing stories before Louis decided to set the mood a little bit more and produced a glass jar and Niall sprinkled some glowing dust in the jar. Harry looked around the house and noticed there were already a few jars situated around the place. When Louis came back he settled himself a little further away from Harry than he was before. Harry frowned before standing up and walking toward Louis then looking at him and gesturing to Louis’ lap. Louis smiled and nodded his head, Harry climbed onto Louis’ lap and settled himself against Louis’ chest, cuddling himself into Louis. 

Louis looked down to Harry and smiled, he brought his hands so they were wrapped around Harry, making sure that he didn’t fall off Louis’ lap. Louis looked up to Liam to see him waggling his eyebrows, Louis tried his hardest to flip Liam off but it was quite difficult when you have someone your size sitting on your lap. Instead Louis just ignored him and leant his head so that it was resting against Harry’s and closed his eyes.

The four of them—and the fairy, sat there in silence for a while before Liam stood up and declared that it was time for him and Zayn to go to bed. Louis looked over to them and saw that Liam was trying to keep a half asleep Zayn still standing, Louis smiled and said good night to the two of them. Harry who sounded as sleepy as Louis felt then echoed his wishes. Louis nudged Harry to stand and Harry did while still grasping Louis’ hand.

Standing himself Louis guided Harry toward his bed, apologising that he didn’t have a spare bed, Harry just brushed him off. Louis climbed into bed first, moving over closer to the wall, Harry then got in next to him and cuddled up to him.

“You’ll still be here when I wake, this isn’t a dream, right?” Harry questioned.

“I could pinch you if you like.” Louis laughed. Harry snorted, burying his head against Louis’ shoulder as he shook it.

“’s just weird, is all.” Harry slurred, sounding even closer to sleep.

Louis smiled, and brushed a curl away from Harry’s face, “Yeah, I know. Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Harry smiled against Louis’ hand that was placed on his cheek, “Night, Lou.”

“G’night, H.”

That was that, and for the first time Harry slept through the night, not waking up once. Louis, too, had the best sleep he’d ever had. He really should have listened to Liam earlier when he said that having someone to sleep with was a lot easier than sleeping on your own.

**

Waking up, Harry was in complete bliss, uncaring of absolutely everything around him except the sleeping boy beside him. Harry smiled and brushed Louis’ fringe back out of his face, Louis hummed in his sleep before rolling over a little bit. Harry slowly and quietly got out of the bed and went back into the lounge-type area. He sat on one of the sofas and just let himself think about everything for a little while. He wondered whether or not his family had discovered his empty bed, he wondered how they were feeling, whether or not they were upset.

Harry was so busy thinking that he didn’t even notice come and fly to sit down on the little table next to him. When Harry looked down he saw Niall and nodded his head, “Hello.”

Harry squinted his eyes and he saw Niall waving slightly back at him. “Thanks for this by the way,” he said. When Harry saw Niall looking back at him confused be decided to elaborate a little. “Thanks for bringing him back to my house.”

Niall just smiled and waved him off, “Not a problem, mate. He deserves it.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait,” he spoke quickly. “You can talk?”

“Duh, how else do you think I persuade Louis that my ideas are the best?” Niall laughed.

Harry looked at him carefully before settling back in his seat once more, “Oh. I just thought you couldn’t speak. I mean Tinker—”

“—Bell doesn’t speak, yeah Louis did mention the story of Peter Pan. Pretty crazy right?”

“What? The part about fairies or Neverland, because that’s happening right now,” Harry laughed.

Niall seemed to think for the moment, “No, a crocodile with a clock inside of him, bit of a stupid concept.”

Harry bit his lip in order to stop himself laughing, “It’s a fairy tale, I don’t really think anything is supposed to be an ordinary concept.”

Niall let out a loud laugh, very loud for a fairy, Harry smiled at him and thought that if Niall radiated any more happiness someone may mistake him for the sun. Harry looked over to the corner of his eye and he saw Liam and Zayn’s bed where the two of them were cuddled around each other. 

Harry gestured toward the two of them, “So, how did that happen?”

Niall looked and saw where he was pointing and smiled, “Well, I don’t want to toot my own horn, but that was completely my doing. After Louis found me, he seemed a bit lonely, then one day he was flying over this small town and he saw Liam sitting behind a rubbish bin crying. Felt bad for him to be honest,” Harry nodded sympathetically. “Turns out he didn’t have a house or anything, Louis offered him a place to stay with us. It was just the three of us for a while. Then we found Zayn.”

“How?” 

Niall looked at him, his eyes sparkling. “Similar to Liam actually, he, uh well we found Zayn on a street corner.” Harry made a noise of understanding, nodding his head sadly. “Liam was drawn to him straight away, can’t say I blame him, Zayn looks a bit like a Greek God, doesn’t he?” Harry laughed along nodding his head. “We—well Louis offered for Zayn to come with us for a ‘better life’. Zayn and Liam have been like that ever since, we call ourselves a family, like brothers but I don’t think Zayn and Liam act like brothers,” Niall said laughing.

Harry nodded and laughed along with Niall, the two of them the continued talking about anything and everything. Harry told Niall about how he was dreading going home and that one-day he knew he needed to.

The two of them were so immersed in their conversation they didn’t even notice Louis stumbling out of bed and walking toward them. When Louis situated himself next to Harry, leaning into his side and closing his eyes once more, Harry looked down and smiled at Louis, desperately trying to ignore the sad look Niall was giving him.

Before any of them knew it, they were all up and ready to go out in the day. Apparently today was the day that they needed to get their food, which apparently included hunting, much to Harry’s dismay. Louis even had to reassure Harry six times that this was natural and that they needed to eat and therefore needed to hunt. Harry just pouted.

Louis grabbed the bow and arrow, telling Liam to grab his as well they all headed out. Liam and Zayn’s hand joined having already kissed each other eleven times this morning and it was only half past ten.

Louis tried—he really tried to roll his eyes every time he saw them kiss but then he’d think about it and get this goofy look on his face which really didn’t belong there. Louis just thought about how far the two of them had come and Louis didn’t even care if he never found someone ever again, as long as Liam and Zayn were as happy as they are now, that’s all that mattered to Louis.

Before when he’d run away he never really understood how beautiful love is. His mum and dad had an arranged relationship, and hoped to set him up in one of those as well. A sad relationship that was barely founded on love, more on aiming to please parents. Throughout his childhood Louis had only once seen true love and that was a brief viewing of a couple he saw with his mum at the supermarket.

Louis escaped his parents to get out of the whole relationships and love malarkey and now he had seen a love as strong as Zayn and Liam’s up close he couldn’t help but want one for himself. Finding Harry had been the best thing that Niall had ever done for him and he was so happy, but then in the days after he’d first met Harry, he had stayed to watched Harry. Watch how he interacted with him family, how close they all were. In those moments he couldn’t help but hate Niall, he had almost given Louis hope of finding someone but then tore it away because Harry was happy where he was and there was no way that he’d want to leave that life for one in some stupid make believe forest with Louis.

Looking at Harry now, Louis wasn’t even sure what he wanted. Louis had known him for no less than a week. But watching Harry laugh and run along trying to keep up with a flying Niall gliding through the trees, occasionally looking back to Louis smiling, Louis felt like he’d known him a lifetime.

Approaching their destination, Louis gestured for Harry to come over and stand by him, Louis grabbed Harry’s soft hands in his own and pulled Harry’s back so that it was pressed against Louis chest. Louis then brought up the bow and arrow so that it was in front of them and so that Louis was guiding Harry’s hands so that he could aim the shot. Feeling his breath fall on Harry’s ear as he whispered instructions and the feel of Harry’s warm body sharing heat with Louis’ it was just something that Louis had never experienced and never thought he would ever experience in his life.

When Harry shot the arrow, thankfully he hit something. They all ran happily to where the bird had fallen and they crowed around a medium sized bird smiling delightfully. Both Liam and Zayn patting Harry on the back congratulating him. Louis hugged Harry hard to his chest and told him that he was a natural and that Louis should keep him around just to shoot the birds.

Louis could help but feel disappointed at the sad expression that crossed Harry’s face.

**

Harry continued to live with the boys in their on world, cut off from reality. It was perfect, well perfect for Louis. Having Harry there to cuddle or kiss on the cheek whenever he wanted was something that Louis never wanted to leave. Harry however, often found himself thinking about home. Not his home with Louis, his _actual_ home.

Tonight, Louis had promised Harry that they were going to go and visit the fairies in the forest and Niall honestly couldn’t be happier. He was almost bouncing off the walls, telling Harry everything that he could about where he came from. He told Harry about how his family actually was here and him being in Kensington Gardens when Louis found him was actually a one off and was actually a very good chance of fate.

They walked toward the home of the fairies—that sounded so stupid to say, but Harry swore that this was actually happening, not just some elaborate tale from his imagination. Louis and Harry were walking close together, their hands occasionally brushing together. Liam and Zayn were walking ahead of them, their hands links and Liam walking closer than necessary to Zayn, almost protecting him. Liam kept looking off in different directions, almost as if something were threatening him.

Niall was ahead of them all, whizzing, racing as fast as he could to get to their destination. When they got there they were greeted by, who Louis told them was, the King and Queen. Harry bowed as soon as those words left Louis’ mouth and he looked beside him to see Louis bowing as well grinning at Harry.

Niall introduced all the boys to his family, there was his mum and dad, then his brother his wife and their son, who was actually even more of a bundle of joy than Niall. Apparently Niall was godfather—fairy godfather? Harry wasn’t sure, but that didn’t stop him laughing when Louis took one look at the baby and wished him luck, having a godfather like Niall.

Before Harry knew it, everyone was dancing. Harry didn’t know how else to describe it without sounding terribly clichéd. It was just _magical_ , all the fairies were dancing around them, giving off little lights in the dark night with the stars shining down on them.

Harry looked over to Louis who has just been told to piss off by Liam, Harry laughed and saw Louis glare at Liam before Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and led him off to dance. Harry walked over to Louis and placed his hands over Louis eyes, Louis brought his hands up and covered Harry’s with his own. Louis grasped Harry’s hands and brought them down so that Harry’s arms were wrapped around Louis with Louis’ hands resting over Harry’s. “Liam left you?” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded his head, looking with Harry to where Liam and Zayn were dancing close together, wrapping around each other. “Yeah, stupid prick. Left me for his better half.”

Harry laughed then grabbed Louis hands and walking toward where everyone was dancing. Harry stopped when they got into the middle and pulled Louis’ hands so that they were wrapped around him and in turn Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. They leant against each other and danced for a while, Harry’s breath falling on Louis’ shoulder and Louis leaning his head into Harry’s shoulder just to hide the beaming smile on his face.

They stayed like that for a while, before Harry pulled his head away from Louis’ shoulder and brought his arm up, gesturing for Louis to do the same so that they were in a dancing stance. Louis giggled and slowly fitted his hand against Harry’s, they swayed to the music, Louis leading Harry around slightly.

Louis looked at Harry’s eyes sparkling under the night sky, “I never thought this would happen,” he whispered.

Harry smiled, “What?” he questioned. “Dancing with fairies?”

“You know what I mean, Harold,” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

Harry just hummed and continued swaying to the music, “’m really glad I met you, Lou.”

Louis smiled at Harry, before he looked down and realised that they were floating. “Glad I met you, too. Turns out keeping Niall around paid off,” he breathed.

Harry’s head was slowly inching closer, “Yeah, must thank the fairy.”

“Yeah, the fairy,” Louis muttered. Harry’s face was now mere inches from his own, he felt like he couldn’t even string together a sentence.

“Fairies,” Harry whispered. Harry then brought his face towards Louis’ even more before their lips were together. Closing his eyes Louis smiled against Harry’s lips and squeezed Harry to his chest tighter, then nibbled on Harry’s lower lip. They kept their hands clasped and stretched out, still in a dancing position, Louis felt like he was in heaven, Harry’s soft lips felt perfect against his slightly chapped lips. Louis felt like he was experiencing everything great that life had to offer in this one moment, floating with Harry, almost dancing in the clouds.

Harry brought his outstretched hand back in and wound it in Louis hair, consequently pulling the boy closer to him. Louis laughed against his lips and then brought his spare hand and wrapped that around Harry’s waist as well, squeezing the boy further.

Louis placed one last chaste kiss on Harry’s lips before pulling away, he then leant back down and kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth. Louis pulled away and opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him smiling brightly, his eyes sparkling.

“Wow,” Louis breathed.

Harry smiled, “Yeah.”

Harry brought his hand away from Louis’ hair then proceeded to grab Louis’ hand in his own.

Louis smiled sadly at their joined hands, “’m going to miss you a lot, you know.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry said confused.

Louis pulled away from Harry, “What?” he questioned.

“I said I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes, you are,” Louis said shaking his head.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “No. I’m not.”

“You have to,” Louis said forcefully.

“What?” Harry said brokenly.

Louis looked down toward where his hands were wrapping themselves around each other, “I mean, you can’t stay here forever.” 

Harry reached out for his hands again, once he found them he took Louis’ hands in his own. “Why can’t I?”

“You, I, you just, you can’t do that,” Louis stuttered.

Harry extracted his hands once more, now burying them against his top. “Why not?”

“You can’t just run away from your family,” he stated obviously.

Harry raised his eyebrows, “You did.”

“That’s different.”

Harry shook his head, “’s not,” he said looking down toward where they were now falling slowly to the floor.

“It’s completely different, Harold,” Louis spat. “You have a family that loves you, that loves each other, I’m not going to let you throw that away.”

Harry stepped further away from Louis, “You think your family didn’t love you?”

“No.” Louis stated, “I know they didn’t love me, there’s a difference. They didn’t even love each other, I don’t see how they could love me.”

“Well, I love you.” Harry declared, “So it doesn’t matter.”

Louis laughed, “You don’t love me, you love the thought of me.”

“What?”

Louis huffed out a breath, “You love the thought of someone like me. Someone who came and found you, someone who wanted you, and someone who needs you in return. I have nothing, no parents, no ‘real’ home, nothing. You love the thought that someone like me needs someone like you.”

Harry sucked in a breath, “That’s not it at all.”

“Of course it’s not,” Louis said rolling his eyes. “You love that I came to your house, like a fairy tale, and you love that one day, I’m going to need someone to help me be normal and you want it so badly to be you, you have almost thrown yourself at me so that it will be you, so that you can tell everyone you ‘fixed’ the broken boy.” Louis spat stepping further away from Harry.

Harry walked forward slightly, “What?” he whispered brokenly.

“I won’t let you. I won’t let you do it.”

Harry leant forward even more trying to grab Louis’ hand, “Won’t let me do what?”

“I don’t need to be normal. I like being here.”

“I have not once said that you needed to be normal,” Harry said.

Louis huffed throwing his arm in the air. “But it’s what you’re thinking, you desperately want to fix me then take me home so we can play happy families.”

Harry shook his head, “No.”

“I don’t need it, Harry. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I’m not here to fix you,” Harry tried.

“Then why are you here?” Louis questioned.

Harry stepped back, furrowing his eyebrows. “You invited me, I, you said,” he stuttered.

Louis laughed, “Like you would have let me leave without you,” he spat.

“You were the one that asked me to come,” Harry spoke desperately.

“Well now I’m asking you to leave.”

Harry stepped even further back with his hand placed over his heart, tears pooling in his eyes. He looked desperately to Louis, but all he saw was Louis’ hate filled eyes staring back at him, Harry looked around him and saw that people surrounded him, all who seemed to be having fun.

Suddenly Harry felt suffocated, he turned to look back at Louis quickly before darting as fast as he could away, all Louis could do was watch the back of Harry’s head get increasingly further away and regret every single word he had just said.

**

Louis had thought seven times about going to look for Harry, three times he’d actually started to walk toward where Harry had left, but figuring that Harry had just returned to the tree house he decided to leave him in peace.

Huffing slightly, Louis ended up sitting on the edge of the group of people dancing in amongst the fairies, he looked ever to where Liam and Zayn were still wrapped around each other and smiled. Everything was perfect, for them anyway.

Louis had just begun talking to one of Niall’s family members with Niall, when people emerged from behind the trees and surrounded everyone. Louis jumped forward in front of Liam and Zayn, standing to protect them. Liam joined him in drawing his sword, almost daring anyone to threaten Zayn. Louis looked closely at the men and saw them as what he’d only describe as pirates. One of the pirates stepped forward, “The name is Captain Bluetail.”

Louis stepped forward, holding out his sword carefully. “What do you want?”

One of the pirates from behind stepped forward and threw a body out in front of Louis. Louis looked down carefully at the curly hair and realised that it was Harry lying on the floor, with one of the pirate’s boots standing on his back. Louis let out a chocked noise.

“Well,” Bluetail smirked. “We were just wondering who he belonged to, but now I see.”

The pirate leant forward and grabbed Harry by the back of his hair, yanking him up so he was standing and looking at Louis, Louis could see that Harry had a slight cut on the side of his head, and a black eye. Louis sent pleading eyes toward the pirate, desperately urging him to let Harry go.

Bluetail laughed, “Weak, that’s what ya are.”

Louis glared, “Says the one who beat someone up who is half his size and age. Wanted to feel stronger? Better than someone who was alone in a fight against a group of pirates?” Louis laughed. “I think you need to rethink who is actually the weak, pathetic one here, because eleven out of ten times the answer has come back that it is you.”

Bluetail spat against the floor, “How dare ya,” he exclaimed. “Rookie mistake that, ya insult the person who has someone of yours as a captive.”

Louis stayed silent, and the pirate laughed, “Wise move, genius.” Bluetail spat, slowly getting closer to Louis.

Louis felt Liam stand more alert, pushing Zayn even further behind his back. The pirate saw, “How lovely,” he spoke, he then tuned his attention back to Louis. “These your pets?” He said gesturing toward Zayn and Liam. 

Louis huffed, “I prefer the term friends, considering they actually like me. I’d say your idiots are more like pets seeming as they only follow you from fear.” 

Bluetail looked at Louis carefully before turning back to the other pirates and pointing toward Zayn, “I want the one with the darker hair, behind the big guy.”

Liam’s eyes turned into slits, “Like hell,” he pulled Zayn even closer to him. 

Louis looked around at all of the people, to see them all standing, some in fear and some with hate in their eyes. He looked back toward the fairies to see them all circling seeming to be having some important discussion, he spotted Niall looking at Louis and Louis nodded his head. Niall seemed to understand before turning back to the discussion in front of him.

Louis turned back toward Bluetail, “I really wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”

Bluetail smirked, “Oh, and why is that?”

“Because if you even touch a hair on another one of my friends heads, I would be forced to stab this sword right through you heart without even a second glance.” Louis muttered, gesturing down toward the sword that he held out defending himself.

Bluetail seemed to think, “Gotta hand it to ya, kid. You have some balls.”

“I also have something else,” he smirked.

Bluetail nodded his head, “Wha’s that then?”

“Faith,” Louis heard one of the pirates fall to the floor, dead. “Trust,” then another. “And pixie dust.” Then Louis saw a major fight start to emerge, people were falling all around him, but Louis looked to the floor and thankfully the majority of the wounded or dead were the pirates.

Bluetail looked down at all of his men falling and soon he was left standing alone. He looked at Louis with disgust in his eyes, “Killed all my men, who do ya think ya are?”

“Someone who is better than you.” Louis turned back to Liam and told him to go and get Zayn and himself to safety, and make sure that everyone was okay. When he turned back to Bluetail he saw that he was now holding Harry up against his chest, a tear falling down Harry’s face as the dagger was pressed more firmly into the skin against his neck.

“Don’t,” Louis spoke, reaching out toward Harry. Bluetail just pulled Harry even further away. “No. Just, no, I—keep this just me and you, yeah?”

Bluetail just shook his head, squeezing Harry even tighter to him. Harry’s eyes were pleading with Louis’, “’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Don’t, you don’t need to be sorry. I do, so I’m sorry, okay? We’re good?”

Harry nodded, “So good.”

“How bloody endearing.” Bluetail stated, Louis glared at him, hatred in his eyes. 

Louis looked at Harry and nodded his head, Harry looked at him scared before bringing his elbow up and slamming it back down against Bluetail’s side, making him double over in pain and consequently letting Harry go.

Harry ran forward and dived into Louis’ arms, physically shaking against his hold. Louis just squeezed him tighter. Louis pulled back quickly, looking over to where Bluetail was beginning to stand once more. He quickly pulled both him and Harry up so they were standing properly, he placed a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek as he handed Harry his bow and arrow from where it was placed on Louis’ back.

“Just like I taught you,” Louis stated.

Harry shook his head, “But he is a person, Louis I can’t do that.”

“He is a person who tried to kill you Harry, you can do it.” 

Harry just nodded, taking the bow and arrow from Louis’ hands. Bluetail came up behind them and Louis moved Harry so he was out of the way, Harry looked over the edge of the forest and he saw all of the people cowering behind the trees, Liam and Zayn among them. Liam nodded his head at Harry and Harry smiled slightly, giving Liam a thumbs up.

Harry turned his attention back toward the fight in front of him and just watched in awe for a moment as Louis and Bluetail brought their swords against one another constantly. Louis’ feet moving almost like an elegant dance, but then when Harry looked at how close the blade was to Louis he distinguished that it wasn’t as innocent as a simple dance. 

His heart almost jumped in his throat three times when Bluetail brought his sword too close to Louis’ face, one time slightly slicing the skin on Louis’ cheek. Louis turned to look at Harry for a moment, reassurance in his eyes, nodding his head letting Harry know he was okay.

They fought back and forth for what felt like five years to Harry, Harry watched carefully as Louis seemed to gain the advantage before Bluetail tripped him over and Louis’ sword slipped form his grasp. Bluetail loomed over his still body on the floor. Harry stopped, unknowing what to do, his body frozen in place. He needed to shoot the arrow, he needed to stop Bluetail before it was too late. He couldn’t move.

Harry looked at Louis panic in his eyes, Louis just looked at him from his place on the floor and smiled, mouthing ‘I love you’. Harry seemed to get back to himself and he brought the bow and arrow up, trying to remember what Louis taught him to do. He tried to remember every step Louis taught him, but he could hardly remember because all he could remember was Louis’ body pressed against his own, his breath falling upon Harry’s ear as he spoke.

Before Harry even knew what he was doing he had fired the arrow, he closed his eyes before he heard a scream. Panicking he opened his eyes quickly, only to see Bluetail fall slowly to his knees, the arrow perfectly placed in his back.

Harry let out a breath of relief before he dived forward into Louis’ open arms and began openly sobbing uncaring of anyone who saw him.

“Bloody hell, don’t—you can’t do that to me,” Harry spoke.

Louis just shushed him, pulling his head so that it was burrowed even further into Louis’ shoulder. Louis brought his hand up and began stroking Harry’s hair down as his sobs subsided. 

Harry pulled back from his shoulder and Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s face wiping the tears from his eyes, “I love you,” Harry whispered.

“I love _you_ ,” Louis responded.

**

The journey back to Harry’s house wasn’t the nicest of journeys for anyone frankly. Liam and Zayn decided to come with Harry, so that they could get a feel for the real world once more. Harry and Louis flew with their hands clasped tightly as Liam and Zayn flew beside them, their hands also clasped.

When they approached Harry’s window ledge Louis seemed to be flying at the slowest he had ever flown before, “We can do this, Lou.” Louis just nodded at Harry. 

Harry flew through his window first, to see that everything was how he had left it, he turned back to Louis strangely. “Time travels faster in Neverland. Almost no time has passed here,” he whispered.

Harry turned toward Liam and Zayn who were standing awkwardly by the window, “My step dad has a few properties that I could ask him to allow you to stay in, until you can afford your own place.” He turned back toward Louis, “You could go and stay with them, I’m not sure my mum would let me move out with you yet though.”

Louis looked over his shoulder to where Niall was floating, “He can stay with you, but you can’t let anyone see him,” Harry spoke gesturing to Niall.

Harry walked over to Louis who was looking around the room uncertainly. “Look, Lou,” he breathed, taking Louis hands in his own. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, you don’t like it you can go back. I’m not stopping you, although I would be very sad if you did.” Harry brought Louis’ knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

Louis nodded his head and wrapped Harry in a hug burying his head in Harry’s shoulder and kissing the skin there.

“I left because I didn’t want love, and now I’m back because I found it. It all seems just a bit weird to be honest.”

Harry nodded, “I know it does, but soon we will be okay. I’ll even come with you so that we can get a bird tattoo or something to remind both you and I that we are free. That you are free and you can leave if you feel overwhelmed.”

Louis smiled at Harry, “I love you, a lot.”

“Love you, too, Peter Pan.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “My name is Louis, and you should remember that, you’ll be screaming it later.” Louis laughed winking at Harry. 

Liam and Zayn spluttered behind them, “Bloody hell, you call me the crude one, Lou. Seriously, is that your pick up line, if so then my word of advice for Harry is to find someone who has at least three half decent pick up lines,” Liam said laughing, Zayn elbowed him and raised his eyebrows. “I’m joking of course, Harry, don’t leave Louis you make him happy.” Liam amended sheepishly.

Harry looked on at the three of them joking around with Niall floating above them all smiling down, Harry laughed at what his life was really, completely crazy, but as stupid as it sounded he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

**

Ten years later, when he looked back at his time he spent in Neverland, he still wouldn’t change anything; he loved Louis, who had stayed with him since that night and not once felt too overwhelmed to have to go back to Neverland.

Louis had surprisingly took to his life amazingly, he decided that he wanted to go into teaching younger children, to keep him young, or something like that. Since that night, Harry had a difficult time explaining to his parents why there was three random strangers in his room, but they had been completely understanding and allowed Louis, Liam and Zayn to stay in one of Robin’s houses.

When Harry turned 18, his mother allowed Harry to move out and go and live with them, Harry obviously still visited his mother every weekend. Now at the age of 27, Harry had his life set. He’d grown up with Louis, and Louis had grown up with him, they now had two children, Elijah and Ollie, they were the greatest things to ever happen to Harry, besides Louis, of course.

Liam and Zayn had of course completely taken to the real world, both gotten jobs that Harry imagined were the greatest thing for them. Liam was a personal trainer, and Zayn decided to become a tattoo artist. They were ahead of Harry and Louis, with three children. They were all the greatest and possibly weirdest giant family, but Harry wouldn’t ask for anything else. 

Even though when they were asked how they met and they’d have to make up a story, Harry would not change the anything about the day that the boy with the sweeping fringe and blue eyes entered and exited his room through the window. Despite the stupidity of the idea and the incredibly realistic fairy tale, Harry did not regret taking Louis’ hand and flying away to Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. Hope it wasn't too sappy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, I was planning on re-visiting this and maybe doing a sequel one day, but the end had more finality than I originally planned, so maybe not. Maybe I'll do snippets of the 10 years or something? I don't know.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated, see you soon amigos!!


End file.
